


Starved

by Leaslemoon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: A story about how Carl and Negan fell in love.And how Negan will do anything for his reputation.





	Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, sorry it’s a bit short but hopefully in the future I might create a few better ones

It was...weird, to say the least.

This guy, this man....he had watched him brutally murder people he had grown close to....

And yet, here he was, safe in the sanctuary laying next to that same man. Said man was sleeping peacefully, arm wrapped tight around Carls waist, as if he were afraid that letting go meant never seeing Carl again.

Carl had grown close to Negan when he first came and shot two of his men, he saw first hand that while his methods weren't the nicest, they were apart of a bigger picture. Survival.

And after he had come to Alexandria looking for Rick-but ending up spending time with Carl and Judith- they became even closer. Sharing intimate moments that left Carl feeling dizzy even after the whole Olivia and Spencer fiasco.

He should have been disgusted, he should have done everything in his power to stay away from this man and yet, he was drawn even closer. It was stupid really, how he got this intense feeling around him, and it wasn't bad, it was thrilling and exciting and everything Carl craved.

So when the opportunity came he took it. Looked him in the eye and stepped closer and closer, and when Negan didn't stop him or even try to make a move, he leaned in, and stopped. But Negan went the rest of the way and their lips met.

It should have made him sick, Carl had seen first hand the number of wives this guy had as well as having full knowledge that he used them. But in that moment he felt alive, felt a rush of danger, because he knew he was in trouble. But he continued to move his lips, tilting his head to go deeper, and Negan let him, encouraged him.

And when Negan swiped his tongue on his bottom lip, Carl let him in, and it was even better. Of course someone had to snap them back into reality. Yells from the distance drew their attention, but all they did was break apart, looking deep into each other's eyes and not a single ounce of regret was coming from either of them. They shared the same air, could feel each others breath against their own and it- in Carls mind- was perfect.

"Take me with you" the look of shock that came from Negan was washed away with a smirk and Carl surprised himself when those words slipped out of his mouth. Negan swung Lucille onto his shoulder and wrapped his other arm round Carls shoulders as he began to walk. He explained that Carl didn't need to pack as he would be given anything he wanted.

Carl then declared that all he wanted was Negan, it was hushed under his breath but the older man still caught it, causing him to slam Carl against the wall and kiss him roughly, almost....possessively.

His fathers first reaction was to object, but after Carl assured him he'd be fine and made up some lie about going to find information, Rick reluctantly let him go. 

His first few days at the sanctuary had been spent lazily making out with Negan whenever he saw the man. He had been told to take a rest and get settled, leaving him bored with nothing to do. So when Negan came back he pounced like a lion who had been starved for days.

Negan didn't seem to mind, he welcomed it with open arms. But both him and Carl wanted more, so as time went by they both got bolder, Negan slipping his hands to grab Carls ass and give it a hinting squeeze, Carl slipping his hands through Negans hair and pulling seductively.

Soon kisses weren't enough. Carl was starved. He had been given some small jobs, as he insisted he wasn't a bed warmer, and had become well acquainted with some of the workers. But as soon as he got back to Negans room he was on him like a forest fire. 

Hands in hair, mouth open and subtly rubbing his front against Negans. Moans would escape into their shared air and Negan would latch his teeth onto his neck, marking him as if his life depended on it.

But here he was now, watching as he slept, smiling softly and snuggling back into his warmth which he doubted he could live without. He fell back asleep and woke to soft neck kisses, trailing upwards towards his throat, his jaw, the corner of his mouth, and finally as Carl opened his eye, his lips.

While the wake up call had been beyond perfect, duties had to be done and so they both got up and dressed for the day. Negan snaking his hands around Carls waist as he leaned in for a sweet, slow kiss, before letting go and taking Lucille with him.

Carl stood there in the room, alone. Thinking.

Things were going so well between him and Negan, he felt comfortable enough to be almost vulnerable, he had fun sassing around with the older man, he wasn't afraid to say if he disagreed with him. They had small fights like why he had to iron someone's face or why he was still taking things from Alexandria. But somehow those fights were solved with a "It's principle Carl" and a brief explanation that stupidly made 100% sense. It also ended with their tongues down each others throat.

But overall, Carl had so many good times with Negan, laughs -believe it or not- fun, thrilling danger, Negan spoiled him more than he should have, Carl felt like a fucking princess when Negan was around. Which is why he decided to give all of himself to him.

So when Negan came back and Carl had finished his own jobs, he wrapped his hands around the mans neck seductively. Slowly inching towards his mouth and finally latching on, sighing such a satisfied sigh as the older man hands slipped round his waist pulling them even closer. 

Their tongues mingled and Negans hands wondered, cupping Carls deliciously plump ass and giving another satisfying squeeze. This time Carl let out a soft moan, moving his hands into the salt and pepper hair as well as pushing them slowly towards the sofa behind them.

When the back of Negans knees hit the sofa he fell back, briefly disconnecting the kiss, but before he had time to complain Carl was swinging his legs on either side of him, placing himself nicely in the mans lap. It was carls turn to give a sly smirk as he reconnected their lips, and after a few more minutes of lips on lips he slowly grinded against Negan.

The friction that it gave him forced a low moan out of his mouth. He could feel Negan tightening his hands around his waist so he did it again, harder. This time the moan he let out was so good that their lips disconnected once again.

"Fuck.." Carl moaned as he continued to grind, their kisses forgotten.

Negan seemed to be catching on, previously frozen by the sexy noises his baby boy was making. As Carl was about to grind down he lifted his hips to meet Carls, and the high pitched moan the boy let out was simply Pornagraphic.

This flipped a switch in Negan, grabbing the boy by his hips and lifting them both. Carls hands immediately entangled themselves around Negans neck, his legs doing the same to his waist.

Not so patiently and somewhat roughly Negan threw him on the bed, crawling up him at the speed of light and connecting their lips once again. Carl opened his legs to accommodate the older man and was not disappointed when Negan continued their grinding session. 

Things picked up from there, clothes were gone, marks were made, and the lube was brought out. With each thrust Carl didn't think about the sight of Glenns face smashed up on the concrete floor, or the man whose face was melted like cheese against the iron. No he thought about Negan, who loved to wrap him up at night, the Negan who always asked him if he wanted or needed something, anything.

He thought about the Negan who was kind and gentle with Judith, the one who was thrusting into him at the right moment and hitting the right spot that made him see stars. He was thinking about the Negan who he was falling in love with.

That night was one of many. Many mornings of lust filled wake up calls, many days of his lower back having the most wonderful ache.

He thought about the days where Negan would be working and he would saunter in and place him self in his lap. The warnings Negan gave were drowned out by the sweet roll of Carls hips. Carl would often rut against Negan, desperate for release. Sometimes Negan would join and they would both revel in the sticky feeling in their pants afterwards.

But most times Carl would be straddling Negans thigh, and rut until he was crying with frustration and pleasure,  
"A-ahhh fuck....mmmm" he would tip his head back at a particular thrust, which Negan would take as his opportunity to mark his neck once again. Suckling his mark onto his pale skin.

Carl would then move faster leaning his head on Negans shoulder while the man would whisper obscene things into his ear. The warmth mixed with the images were too much and Carl would make sure to lean right next to Negan, and place his mouth right next to his ear and make sure the man knew just how good it felt for Carl to come from listening to his dirty words.

Carl would take those moments to return the favour, he knew that Negan couldn't do anything, the man had work to do. So after Carl had made sure Negan knew what a mind blowing orgasm he just had, and while he was still catching his breath, he would lean in close, panting and whisper some even vulgur things,

"Mhmm that was so fucking good, but it would have been even better with your big thick cock in my ass"

He would then proceed to extract himself from the mans lap and give him a mind blowing kiss before leaving him frozen his his seat, with a noticeable hard on.

Again life was good, sex was great, they even had nights where they would stay up and talk about anything and everything from before the apocalypse to after.

It was great and Carl loved it. He loved getting to know the man behind Lucille. He thought they were connecting, Negan had obviously told him things that were very personal and Carl could see it was taking him everything to admit those things.

 

"Hey, Negan?" Carl asked softly as they lay in bed, post orgasmic bliss settling down,

"Yeah baby boy?" He asked as he glanced down at Carl who was tucked in his arms looking right at him.

"What am i to you" It wasn't really a question, it sounded like a command, like he wanted to know the answer, but he was exactly asking.

"What do you mean" He knew what he meant, but it was a dangerous question.

"I mean, do i mean something to you, or am i just someone to fuck?” his voice was soft, almost as if he wasn't sure about whether he should continue,

"Why do you care all of a sudden" it was a gentle question, genuine and Carl thought about his next words carefully

"I’ve always cared. But now its serious, i mean, we've sept together and told eachother things that we've always kept to ourselves. You treat me so good and i know that you don't treat anyone else the same way so....what am i to you, or...what can i be?" 

Negan thought for a moment. This was dangerous, but not the bad kind like he thought. It was more, thrilling, this was the first time he had connected with someone. And right now Carl had just pointed out things he didn't even realise. It's true he treats Carl differently. Hell he makes sure the boy is fucking pampered.

He liked the idea of finally getting close to someone and having them there. But this was the apocalypse and there was danger everywhere. Negan wasn't sure he could keep him safe forever. And just the thought of losing him scared the shit out of him more than he thought it would. 

But that was the final step in realising what had happened. He had fallen in love. With more thought Carl must have too or he wouldn't have brought it up. He looked at the boy who was gazing up at him, round eye eagerly waiting for his response

"What do you want to be" he had to be sure that Carl felt even a little big the same,

"Your Boyfriend.....someone you love" He whispered the last part, it was so soft Negan wouldn't have heard had he not been listening to every breath that came out of the kids mouth. He smiled. His feeling were definitely returned,

"Do you love me baby boy?" He asked gently, he wanted it to have a playful lit but it came out a a genuine question, asked with adoration. Carl looked away, a blush filling his cheeks, almost matching the deep hickey that Negan had left. Negan took his fingers and tilted Carls chin so he was facing him. He raised an eyebrow and Carl sighed

"Yeah..." He said it as if he were sorry, and Negan couldn't have that. So he leaned forward and placed his lips against Carls once again, and stared deep into his eyes when they parted

"I love you too, serial killer" He chuckled softly, but he just stared with so much love once he saw Carls face light up, adoration laced in his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Negan soft and slowly.

This was the Negan he had come to know and love. This was the man he wanted others to see, wanted Rick to see. He wanted people to know that he wasn't some monster, he was a man, who gave Carl love and earth shattering sex.

 

Life continued after that. Negan and Carl sharing their mornings with lasting kisses and soft "i love yous", Negans actions towards Carl only proved his love and devotion to the boy. He put him on a pedal stool and people were starting to notice.

They noticed the lasting stares, the royal treatment. Gossip spread around the sanctuary, eventually leading to some of the leaders.

Simon took the lead in finding out if any of them were true. He approached Negan after a meeting they had, he looked as if he was busting to get out of there. He glanced at Simon. By now they were alone.

"Ive heard some things...." Simon said casually, but his voice was laced with seriousness.

Negan perked up, was it a rebellion, had a community skipped out, there were many questions racing through his head, all of them leading back to ‘who’s grave are we digging’ He sat up straighter,

"Oh yeah, and what are these..things?" He asked cautiously

"It's about the sheriffs kid" He knew from the look that crossed Negans face that he probably should have elaborated,

"Who's saying what about Carl and do they want to die?" Simon sighed, obviously the rumours had some truth to them,

"It's about you and the kid..." Simon trailed off, watching Negans face contort to one of apprehension

"What things" he asked, this time his voice was strict, sturdy, deathly.

"Things like, "why does Negan smile at him so much" or "Why does the kid not get any punishments" or, and this is the biggest one "Why isn't Negan spending any time with his wives, do you think it has something to do with the kid", and there are plenty more" he finished. He gazed back at Negan who had a defeated expression on his face,

"So people have noticed huh"

"Well i mean he killed two of our guys and your treating him like the god damn queen.......Are the rumours true?" He asked carefully

"Which ones"

"About you and the kid, about how he's the reason you haven't slept with any of the wives"

Negan drew in a breath. He straightened up walked over to simon, looked him dead in the eye and said

"No, its hard baby sitting, but with little cowboy here, his fathers working extra hard to please me and that dear Simon is why I'm treating him so kindly. As for my wives, well they haven't interested me lately, but don't worry I’ll pay them a visit soon" He picked Lucille up and walked towards the door

"Should i tell everyone else that"

"Make sure it gets around" And with that he left.

 

Carl had been loving life in the sanctuary. He liked hanging out with the workers, chilling with the families, playing with the kids. He got along well with some of the leaders and from time to time he got to go back and see his dad and Judith for a few hours. Negan had made sure that everyone at the gates knew that if Carl wanted a ride to Alexandria or Hilltop then he was to damn well get one.

So on the days where Negan was working, he would take a trip and spend the day there, but he would always come back home to Negan. 

Huh. Home. He never thought he'd say that again, and about the sanctuary, about Negan. Things had definitely changed and Carl was happy he could enjoy it.

 

Unfortunately his bliss couldn't last forever. Of course it couldn't. The universe made sure that Carl knew that things didn't go as planned.

Carl had just finished hanging out on the workers floor, he was trotting down the hallway to his and Negans room, opening the door like he always did, only to stop dead in his tracks.

There on the bed was the man he loved, viciously thrusting into one of the women he recognised as one of Negans many wives.

Words escaped him as did the tears. It was even worse when he and Negan locked eyes. It was then Carl had snapped back into reality and before he could see anymore he fled.

He ran, hoping, praying that Negan had the decency to follow him, but all he heard was the sound of his heart thumping, probably kicking itself for falling in love and being so stupid. He made it to the gates somehow, and signaled the guards to take him to Alexandria.

They didn't question why he had tears running down his face, but they must have known. Negan fucking his wives after who knows how long.

The drive was silent, apart from Carls sobs and hiccups. His heart was shattering every time the image of Negan having sex with someone else popped into his mind.

He began to wonder. Had he done this before, when Carl was away and he had "work", is this what he meant. Carl felt sick and told the driver to pull over. He lept out the car and threw up on the side of the road, tears mixing in with the mess he made. He took a look around, they were so close to Alexandria, to Rick and Judith who both actually loved him.

He got back in the car and started thinking about how his father was right. How he foolishly thought for one second that Negan cared about anybody but himself.

When they reached the gate Carl got out and told the driver he'd be staying here, and not to come back, he also told him to tell Negan that he was at Hilltop instead.

The driver gave him a look, but he was one of the people Carl had grown somewhat close to, so he nodded and reluctantly left.

When Carl entered he was treated by friends, all happy to see him again. He smiled and told people that he was tired as he slowly made his way to his house. Or what used to be his house.

When his father saw him he was happy, thought it was another visit, but when he saw the tear stains he knew something was wrong.

"Carl, what happened" Carl couldn't hold himself together, he broke down and cried, and cried and cried. He shook and hiccuped and blabbered for what felt like hours.

"I hate him" He whispered. He was tired and worn out and he fell asleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

Rick didn't know what had happened. But he was pissed. He knew Carl had been treated well, he over heard countless conversations about how well Negan treated him. He didn't believe it at first but as time went on and Carl seemed to get even happier, he knew that his boy would be just fine.

But when he came and broke down, Rick almost had whiplash. His son who would bound up to the gates with a spring in his step, was now a broken child who cried so hard he exhausted himself. And he knew it was Negans fault.

He carried Carl to his old room and laid him to rest. He told Michonne about what had happened and she looked ready to kill. He assured her that they would deal with it in the morning, when Carl was feeling better.

However, Carl never seemed to get better. He had assumed that Negan would have come knocking at the gates the next day, he assumed he would wake up to an apology or explanation,but he never came.

One day turned into two and they kept going. Each day Carl cried harder and harder, everyone tried to cheer him up, even Enid. But he would just cry even more.

He was broken, thought Negan at least had a reason, but even pick ups stopped. Carl wouldn't leave his bed and the whole town was worried about what had happened between Carl and Negan.

One month, two months and still no Negan. He wondered if he even went to Hilltop, but Enid told him that they didn't have anyone come by except the pick up saviours.

Carl stopped eating, he cried his weight off bit by bit. In fact it had gotten so bad they had to put him on an IV drip after he fainted from hunger. Rick was also a mess, he hated seeing his son like this. So he decided to do something.

Rick told the others that he was going to Hilltop, he asked Michonne to look after Carl while he was gone.

 

When Rick arrived at Hilltop he asked Maggie when the next pick up was due,

"Um Tomorrow actually...." Maggie looked at Rick and then leaned in "Is this about Carl?" She asked, she had a sympathetic look on her face, having heard stories from Enid.

"I need to know what happened, Negan and his men haven't come near Alexandria, at first i thought Carl would get over it but he's starving himself and i cant do anything about it" Rick sighed sadly, thinking back to his son who was in the infirmary, being fed by a machine. He shook his head and made his way to one of the vacant trailers Maggie had set him up with.

 

The next day came quickly and with it another pick up. As they were loading the products Rick walked up to Simon,

"Hey, we need to talk" Simon looked surprised, but he had an inkling he knew what it was about. He nodded at took Rick to the side,

"What is it" he asked bluntly, Rick glared at him, straightening up and spoke with as much intimidation as possible,

"What did Negan do to my son" Simon looked at him for a few seconds before lowering his gaze and shaking his head,

"I don't know" he admitted, Rick didn't believe him and pushed further into his space,

"That's bullshit! Tell me what that bastard did to my son!" Rick was giving of Mama Bear energy, and Simon was genuinely afraid, he put his hands up, sighing once again,

"I mean it, i don't know. One day everything was fine Carl was laughing with the workers, he went to his room and then the next thing i know, the kids running with tears down his face and driving away" Rick believed him but it still didn't take the tension out of his body,

"Take me to him"

"What?!"

"You heard me, take me to Negan, i want to know what he did to my son, i know it was him, Carl said it himself" Simon raised a brow at that

"What did the kid tell you"

"Nothing, he came home crying and shaking, he cried so much he passed out, but not before uttering the words 'I hate him' and i know he was talking about Negan"

"Look I don't know what happened but just because the kids crying doesn't mean its serious enough for me to take you to Negan"

"Not serious enough! My kids knocked out and being fed with a fucking IV drip because he's starving himself, he's so depressed he can't even fucking eat!" He backed Simon against a wall and glared down at him "Take. Me. To. Negan"

Simon was genuinely upset about what Rick had just confessed. Carls time at the sanctuary had meant that he got to know the kid, and he'd grown on him. Hearing about his state struck something in simon that prompted him to nod slowly.

"Okay, come with us".

 

When they reached the sanctuary Rick was out the van faster than a lighting bolt. Negan had obviously come to inspect the goods, but what Rick hadn't been expecting to see were the massive purple bags under his eyes. He was slouching too, as if he didn't care about anything anymore. But Rick still marched right up to him, yelling in front of everyone,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" The compound went silent, everyone knew who he was talking about. They had all become well aquatinted with the boy in the cowboy hat, and they too had been wanting to know what happened to him.

Negans stomach twisted at the mention of Carl. Memories of his heart broken face flashing through his mind. The sound of both their hearts shattering, still ringing in his ears.

"I—i-.....how is he...?" He spoke softly, gently and Rick had to do a double take, before composing himself once again,

"How is he?! HOW IS HE! He's severely depressed, starving himself and is currently knocked out and being fed by a Fucking IV drip! HOW DO YOU THINK HES DOING!" Rick was brimming on tears, thinking about the state Carl was in. He looked around, some of the saviours were shocked and.....sad? Carl had definitely made an impression.

Some of the workers who overheard started crying. And Negan? Negan looked so fucking broken. Damaged, Rick almost felt sorry for him. But then he remembered his unconscious son.

"......" Negan couldn't even say a word. He was stuck picturing Carl, all skin and bones and slowly dying. And he knew he was the cause of it.

"Take me to Alexandria" it was a command that shocked everybody, even himself. But it was so powerful that not even Rick questioned it. 

When they got to the gates, the soft smiles on people faces dropped as soon as they saw Negan. They weren't dumb, they knew it was all his fault that sweet little Carl was on the verge of dying. But they recoiled a bit when they saw that Negan wasn't much better. The guy looked like someone ran over his puppy, and then ran over him.

Rick was sceptical about bringing the man near his son, especially after all the pain he caused. But he wanted to see what the man had to say for himself. Michonne was running towards Rick when she spotted Negan. Her katana was stretched out in front of her in an instant.

"What the hell is he doing here" she asked maliciously, glaring intensely at Negan,

"Why are you here Michonne, what about——"

"He's awake. I was coming to get you, but i see you're busy" Rick watched as Negan face lit up at the mention of Carl being awake. The man looked like he had just been cured of cancer with how happy he seemed.

"I need to see him" Yelling erupted throughout the compound. Everyone disagreed, resented the idea that this man should be anywhere near Carl. But Rick shut everyone up and turned to Negan.

"Okay" he reassured everyone when they started to protest, "But I'll be there to make sure my son is safe"

Negan flinched at that, but nodded anyway, proceeding to be led towards the boy he had been thinking about for months. When they reached the infirmary Carl was gazing through the window. Back towards Rick and Negan. He was silent, just staring. Negan could tell that he was weak and frail, and it broke his heart even more.

"Carl" Rick said softly, only getting a hum of acknowledgement from the teen. Negan silently asked Rick to give him and the boy some privacy. And although Rick didn't want Negan anywhere near his son alone, he knew that they should probably sort things out by themselves. So he reluctantly left.

Negan watched the boy for a moment. The love he felt for the kid was overwhelming him, he was growing anxious.

"Carl...." The boy stiffened. 

Tears were building up again. Carls heart was beginning to race faster and faster. He knew that voice. The voice he hadn't heard for months but was burned in his memory. The voice that whispered countless 'I love yous' and sweet nothings. The voice he had longed to hear. 

But then he remembered the man it belonged to. He remembered what he saw. he remembered the endless days that he had sat waiting for Negan to come and get him. He remembered crying every time the man never came.

Carl slowly turned to face him. All the emotions that had built up finally came crashing down.

First he cried. And cried and cried. Sobbing and shaking.  
Next it was anger. Hurt. Betrayal.  
Then, finally it was seeing. Seeing how broken Negan was too. Seeing the tear tracks that were slowly making their way down his face. seeing the deep bags under his eyes and his depressing posture.

Seeing him.

Negan tried to step forward. Tried to embrace him. But Carl flinched back,

"Don't touch me" it was a soft but harsh statement. Negan broke at those words. The boy he loved. The only person to actually love and understand him, was flinching away from him.

"Carl...please"

"NO! You! You! You cheated on me, and you never even came after me. I thought that you had a reason, or you would apologise, but you never came. You left me to drown myself in depressing thoughts. Let me think - no - let me know, that you never loved me, that i was just another person to fuck. But i guess even you got tired of that" he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself "Was she better than me, or did you finally realise i was a guy and decided you needed to remind yourself how straight you are?" He huffed an empty laugh "Or were you getting sick of my attitude so you thought you'd teach me a lesson?" 

Negan was stunned into silence. Wanting to shake the boy and tell him no, that it was none of those things. It was just Negan trying to keep his reputation, but ending up loosing the most important thing to him.

"Did you even love me at all...." He asked softly

"What. Of course i did Carl, i still do. Look... what happened was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it. But people were talking about us, noticing that I wasn't spending time with my wives, i only did it to save face. I never meant to hurt you Carl. I would never!"

"Reputation! You cheated on me just so people would stop talking about us. You couldn't just let them talk, ignore it. No, you decided it was best to fuck one of your whores instead!" Carl was hurt. he wanted an apology yes, but finding out Negan did all of it just because he wanted to save face was making him angry,

"Hey listen, those bitches mean nothing to me Carl. I love you. Only you. And i can’t begin to explain how heart broken i was when i saw you just now. Knowing that i was the cause. And I'm sorry i never came sooner. I was still in shock that the person i cared for most in the world, had just left with the most saddest and broken look on his face. I couldn't face you, not with how shameful i felt"

Carl took a moment to study him. He was telling the truth. and he was genuinely sorry about what happened. Carl relaxed and walked forward, wrapping his arms around Negans neck and hugging him tightly. He relished in the feeling of Negans arms wrapping around him once again and he breathed a sigh of relief and contentment. 

"I don't think I’ll ever forget what happened...But i forgive you" He said softly in Negans ear.

Negan didn't think he could smile any wider. The happiness he felt was overflowing and he squeezed Carl tighter. He felt the boy laugh and it was the best thing in the world.

"Thank you so much baby boy, i promise i will spend everyday showing you how much i love you" Carl laughed again,

"I know, I'm just glad something like this will never happen again" He sighed,

"Yeah next time I'll make sure you don't see" Negan said as he kissed Carls cheek. Carl stilled for a second

"That was a joke right?" He asked seriously, 

"Carl baby, i have to keep my wives, rules are rules and lessons need to be taught. Don't worry though cuz your the only one I'll ever love" He went to kiss the boy but Carl back away. He had a scowl on his face

"What the fuck Negan, No! You cant do that"

"What do you mean, of course i can" Carl was about to explode, but he took a deep breath and looked Negan straight in the eye,

"It's me or the wives."

"Carl baby, you cant seriously expect me to answer that"

"Then get out." Negan was taken aback. He had just got his Serial killer back, and now he was being told to leave?

"Carl-"

"No Negan. I don't share, don't expect me to. You want me, get rid of the wives. If not, then you can get out now, and never come back." He was serious. Dead serious, Negan knew that. As he looked at Carl.... His beautiful Carl. He knew he had already made his choice. The moment he said I love you.

"You." And that was all it took for Carl to come jumping into his arms and kiss him. Kiss him like he was starved, which he still was. But they spent ages making up for lost time.

Negan meant it too. He was going to get rid of his wives if it meant Carl would be with him.

So when Rick came back to see his son happy and smiling he never even questioned the person behind it. He just looked at his son smiling and thanked the heavens that he could see it again.


End file.
